1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silicone grease having improved heat resistance and low-temperature resistance.
2. Prior Art
Silicone grease contains silicone fluid as a base oil which is increased in viscosity by adding various thickeners and optionally combined with any desired additive to form a paste. Most widely used is grease having dimethylsilicone oil as the base oil. The silicone grease based on dimethylsilicone is used in the temperature range between -50.degree. C. and 170.degree. C. and well resistant against low temperatures, but less resistant against higher temperatures.
Some types of silicone grease known to have higher heat resistance contain methylphenylsilicone and fluorosilicone fluids as the base oil. They are resistant against temperatures of 200.degree. to 250.degree. C., but their low-temperature resistance is limited to -30.degree. C.
There is a need to have a silicone grease having both heat resistance and low-temperature resistance.